ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball MT
Information *Supreme Gogeta and Nappa'sgoatee invented these storys. *This is our second fan fiction. *This is sagas. *MT stands for My Time. *The events take place after Dragon Ball Z. Dragon Ball GT does not exist in this timeline. Lord Doom Saga Five years after Goku flew away with Uub to train him in the way of the Z fighters, peace was still on the Earth, and it seemed finally that no attacks were likely to happen. Goku and Uub, training in the Hyperbolic time chamber, take a break, looking over their day's training. "Wow Uub!" Goku comments, smiling. "You've gotten so strong!" "Thank you sir!" Uub says, rubbing his forehead "Pity you were not around earlier Uub!" Goku compliements. "You would have been a huge help!" "Would you guys like some food?" Dende asks, holding a tray of fruit, vegetables and meats. The group tuck into their meal, with Mr. Popo watering the plants. "Dende, I sense something." Mr Popo comments, looking towards the sky. "Yeah, five huge power levels!" Goku compliements. "This is looking interesting!" Meanwhile, on New Namek, Four Soilders, wearing armour similar to Saiyan armour, with some changes, are attacking Namek villages, slaughtering adults and children. "Nobodys giving us an answer!" comments Exodus, a lizard like creature, firing a one handed energy beam at a Namekian child. "Yes, this is getting tedious!" Shink says, stepping on a Namekian man's head, smiling. "Gentlemen, stop this!" Thorn, the leader of the men comments. "I have found the elder of this planet!" Moori stares into Thorn's eyes, not blinking. "I will never give you the Dragon Balls!" Moori shouts, clutching his fists. "I don't know how you know about them, but you'll never get them!" "Oh, I know a way!" Thorn comments. "Veldome, show what the Doom clan can do!" Veldome, an eight foot tall humanoid alien, begins to power up, and turns his body into complete a odd metal substance. "Punch me." Veldome requests. A Namekian warrior, the strongest of the village, punches Veldome, but the moment he punches his chest, his arm falls off, the impact paralysing the Namekian also. "Pathetic!" Shink comments, smirking. "Now, Moori, I believe thats your name, Tell me where your Dragon Balls are now!!" Thorn orders, grabbing Moori's neck collar. "Destory the ball!" Moori commands! A Namekian destroys the four star Dragon Ball, and cheers. "What, you fool!" Shink roars, rushes towards the Namekian, punching him in the face, breaking his neck. "Don't hurt anyone please!" A Namekian commands. "There are Dragon balls on the Planet Earth!" "You fool, Snail!" Moori shouts "You have destroyed us all!" "Thank you!" Thorn says, still holding Moori by the neck collar. "Once their Dragon Balls are ours, we will free Lord Doom, and conquer the universe!" "Fine.....but tell...me how......do you know of the Planet Namek?" Moori asks. "Because of me" Zas, a tall Namekian says, coming out from the groups ship, smiling. "Zas......You traitor!" Moori screams. "I was bored of Namekian life, Moori!" Zas comments. "I needed more excitement, so the group hired me!" "Let's go to this Planet Earth!" Thorn orders. "See Ya!" Thorn throws Moori into the air, and blasts him with an orange beam, disintegrating him. The group go into their spaceship, and fly away, laughing manically, shooting random parts of New Namek with the ships lasers. They arrive at Erath and begain to search for the Dragon Balls they know it is going to be difficult, Zas gets tierd of looking very qucikly and says "Lets go to the guadian of Earth. He should know where the Dragon Balls are." Meanwhile at the lookout Dende tells Goku and Uub to go warn everybody of this new threat. "It's too late for that!" Thorn says in a very calm voice. "You aren't going to warn anybody! You are going to stay here while we get our wish." Dende already reconizes Zas as a Namekian. "Who are you?!" Goku ask in anger "We are the Lord Doom Cult." Veldome replys "Oh no I know who you are!" Dende screams. "They terrorised galaxies, but disappeared when Frieza came to Namek, they were sealed away by the Kai's a long time ago!" "I thought they were gone forever!" "Good! That will save us the boring speech" Shink says, smiling. "Now then hand over the Dragon Balls or else we will kill everyone on this planet!" Thorn demands. "You're gonna have to get through me first if you want your wish!" Goku replys. "Fine! Feel my power!" Thorn shouts, rushing to Goku. Goku and Thorn begain to battle Goku is already outclassed and is even getting worried. Uub starts to fight Veldome and proves to be quite fast, jumping around the lookout, managing to punch Veldome in the face, but eventually quickly gets knocked down, with his hands hurting from punching Veldome when he turned his body into metal. Goku powers up to a Super Saiyan and starts to fight once more but again is outclassed. Thorn blasts Goku with a full power ki blast, making Goku angry but it injuries him enough that he powers back down to his base form. Uub is still trying his best to fight Veldom, but Veldom just kicks him in the skull knocking Uub out. Goku sees this but knows he can't do anything. He is too weak to take them all on at once. "So do we have to keep this up until you die or are you going to do as we say?" Thorn says whith a smirk. Goku is trying to stall and he is hoping someone can since his power level spike. "Ok I guess that means where gonna have to kill you and your friend" Thorn says! Thorn begins to power up but he stops as he can tell there are people about to come to the Lookout. He quickly transforms into Goku, and his body changes, his bones make crushing sounds, as he morphs his body, and orders all his men to attack Goku, but keep them all quiet. "Ok men, when I say 'Come out Uub! You guys attack!" It doesn't take long to do so than Tien and Chiaotzu arrive at the Lookout. "Hey Goku we where nearby and sinced your power level spike we wanted to make sure everything was ok" Tien says "Oh nothing to worry about guys me and Uub where just trianing" Thorn says, impersonating Goku. "Where is Uub?" Tien asks. "He is just getting rest Tien, don't worry so much!" Thorn answers. "Why don't we just attack?" Zas wonders, ready to sprint at Tien. "Give Thorn a chance man!" Shink answers, clutching his fist. "We don't want to kill them in case they know where the Dragon Balls are!" "Let me crush him!" Veldome requests, to which Zas nods yes. "This is taking to long" mumbles Exodus, crossing his arms. "I have not managed to use my ability for a long time!" Zas says, excited. Tien and Chaiotzu talk to Goku (Thorn) more, and want to meet Uub. "Fine!" Thorn answers. "Finally!" Exodus answers! "Come on out Uub!" Shink, Zas, and Veldome run out to attack Tien, beating him senseless, throwing him back and fourth across the lookout. Tien manages to gain controls, and punches Exodus in the face, but with no effect. Exodus takes off his armour, and smirks. "Time to reveal my power!" Exodus shouts. Exodus powers up, and makes two dimensional holes, one at each side of the Lookout. Exodus punches Tien into one of the holes, and Tien appears out of the other. "Don't underestimate Exodus' dimension skills." Thorn laughs. Exodus keeps making dimensional holes everywhere, punching Tien into them, with him falling out of the others. "Tien, I'll save you!" Chaiotzu screams. "Goku, help me!" Thorn stands there, still pretending to be Goku, laughing. "Goku, what's wrong with you?" Chaiotzu asks. Exodus continues to beat Tien through the holes, and finally knocks him out with a kick to the head. Shink hits Chaiotzu in the gut and he powers up a blast about to kill him. Uub wakes up and sees this so he tries to save him. He blast Shink the back that stuns him he lets go of Choaiotzu. Veldome and Zas attack Uub. Uub is losing and is getting beaten to death. Goku wakes up he is confused to see another him standing there watching the fights. Goku, jumps out of the way and slowly powers up to a Super Saiyan 3 and starts to attack Veldome and Zas. "Impressive." Thorn compliments. They stop beating on Uub and turn their focus to Goku. Thorn transforms back into his regular self. Goku blast Veldome with a Kamehameha which makes him go down into the ground. Shink is very angry he screams and rushes Goku wih Zas still helping. Piccolo, meditating near a streaming waterfall, notices the huge drop of power levels and the even bigger ones next to them "Oh, those power levels!" Piccolo gasps. "Unbelievable!" Veldome continues to fight Goku, with Zas firing energy waves constantly. "Alright, enough of this nonsense, stop!" Thorn orders, as Exodus, Zas, Veldome and Shink stop attacking. "You can obviously tell you cannot defeat our high power levels...Saiyan." Shink laughs, smirking. "Like my worker here has just pointed out, you cannot win this pathetic battle." Thorn says, crossing his arms. "Just hand us over the Dragon Balls, or we'll go for the ones you love!" "NO!" Goku screams, as Thorn jumps off the Lookout, flying towards Gohan, Videl, and Pan's home. Piccolo arrives and stops Thorn just in time. "Who do you think you are you can't just kill people for fun?" Piccolo says a little nervous. "Oh I can and i will if I have to. Hahahahahahaha!" Thorn says in his calm voice. Thorn and Piccolo start to battle. Piccolo is losing badly with little to no effort, as Thorn knocks him into the air then blast him in his back. Piccolo starts to bleed and is hurting he knows he doesn't stand a chance against Thorn. Piccolo trys to fly away from Thorn. Thorn knows what he is doing but he allows him to fly away as he has better things to do. Thorn starts flying over to Gohan's house again. Piccolo flys over to the lookout. Piccolo arrives at the Lookout he sees the battle that is going on. He sees Zas and is inraged he is wondering why a Namiken would betray his people. Zas starts to battle with Piccolo. Piccolo gained the upper hand by blasting at Zas, while Zas tried punching Piccolo in the face. Zas finally lands one of his punches on Piccolo. Piccolo starts to bleed from his nose. Piccolo, angry, screams and shouts "How dare you! You better be ready to die!" Zas laughs 'Hahahahaha!" "If you think that punch hurt, wait till you see my full power!" He says. "What? You've been holding back?" Piccolo says, shocked. "Yes, a matter of fact I have been just using less then half of my power." Zas replys. "Well it's a good thing I am holding back as well" Piccolo says while smiling. They start to battle again. "Well, Well, I am suprised by your power!" Zas smiles, laughing. Meanwhile, Thorn arrives at Gohan's house, and transforms into Goku, and knocks on the door. "Hi dad!" said Gohan, smiling. "Hey Gohan, how's thing goin'? said Thorn (As Goku). Nothing much, me and Videl are just playing with Pan!" said Gohan. "Exccelent!" said Thorn, barging into the house, going to Pan and Videl's side. "Hi Grandpa!" said Pan, hugging his leg. "Hello there, little one!" said Thorn, grinning. "Uh dad, you feeling ok?" said Gohan. "You don't usually talk like that." "Don't I?" said Thorn, laughing menicingally, as he transforms back into this true form, and grans Pan, taking her off. Gohan flys off as well trying to catch Thorn. Thorn stops flying and lands to the ground with Gohan following him. "So who are you really and what do you want with Pan?!" Gohan ask in rage. "Oh you ignorent man. You have no idea what i can do!" Thorn says "How about this, instead of being killed you let me go on with my day?" Thorn asks very cockily. "Why you, i should kill you just for saying that!" Gohan replys. "Very well then if you want to die then theres no point in trying to stop you." Thorn says. Thorn throws Pan to the ground. As soon as he does he rushes Gohan and kicks him in his gut. Gohan blast Thorn in the face, Thorn backs away and jumps into the air powering up a blast. Gohan flys over to Pan to see if she is ok. She is ok but knoked out. He picks her up and moves her out of the way. Meanwhile at the Lookout Piccolo and Zas are continuing there battle and they are very evenily matched. Piccolo hits Zas with a Light Granade attack. Zas falls to the grown badly hurt and coughing up blood. Piccolo strats to power up another Light Granade to finish him off but right when he is about to kill Zas, Exodus punshes him on the face then knees him the back. Exodus starts to shoot as many Ki Blast's as he can, all of them hit Piccolo. Piccolo, hurt as badly as Zas is now, can't get up and could not help anymore. "No......Must........not.......give......up!" said Piccolo, as he crawled across the floor. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't punch you as hard as I could!" said Exodus. "Allow me to make up for it!" He clutched up his fist, and punched Piccolo's back, as Piccolo screamed in pain. "......You......still have not......said......how.....you're going......to free your boss!" said Piccolo, as Exodus grabbed his clothing. "Kami's previous guardian of earth, sealed away our boss when he went to this planet." said Exodus. "Doom wanted some planet's for his cult to live on, but unfortunately, the guardian of earth at the time trapped him inside an item, that only guardians know about!" "Me and Dende will never tell you where it is!" said Piccolo, spitting in Exodus' face. "Why you little prick i should kill you this instint!" He says. He powers up a blast that he calls Ultimate Destruction. It's a ball shaped figure that is in front of his stomach and is purple with green around it. Piccolo looks on in fear as he is about to die. Then as soon as Piccolo is about to die Uub jumps in the way and takes the blast. He is knocked out Cold, and barley breathing. "Nooooooooo! Uub what where you thinking!" Piccolo screams. "oh i'll tell you what he was thinking. He was thinking he has had enough of the beating so he tried killing himself" Exodus says while smirking. "Ok i have had enough i am gonig to kill everybdoy here!" Shink says. He flys up in the air and strats to power up a attack. Shink is punched in the face and he goes flying to the ground, he lands on the lookout. He gets back up almost as soon as he lands and says "Who is the little punk that did that!" He looks around and finds that everybody is beaten down there is nobody that could have punched him. "Shink look out!" Veldome screams. 'What?" Shink asks confused. Then Shink is kicked in the gut and kneed in the head. He is bleeding and is hurt, but even more angry then before. "Hahahahaha! Did you thugs honestly think i would let you get by with out giving me a little fun!" Vegeta says "What he's so fast that's inpossible." Zas says worried. "Oh on no it's not inpossible it's very much trueIf you thought that Kakarot and the others where a problem wait untill you see what i can do" Vegeta replys. "Hey Zas i bet we can beat him, he's nothing but talk!" Veldome says while thinking he figured it all out. "Yeah you're right Veldome, I don't know why I was so worried." Zas says. Veldome and Shink begain to fight Vegeta. Vegeta is wining but not by much. He blast Shink and Veldome with a Galick Gun then powers up. "Let me show you something!" Vegeta remarks. Vegeta begins to clutch his fists, and power up. Aura shoots from his body, as he begins to roar, his body glowing. His hair changes. It begins to grow long, long enough to reach his waist, as he continues to power up, his muscles bulge, and his face changes. Vegeta had become a Super Saiyan 3. "Ok then lets do this." Vegeta says with a smirk. He begins to fight again but this time is stoped by all four of them. They beat him down and attack him. They all start blasting at him he defelcts some of the blast but most hit him. Meanwhile Thorn is done powering his blast and thorws it. Gohan screms and powers up to the max. He flys over to the blast and kicks it out of the way. Thorn couldn't believe it. Gohan rushes over to Thorn and starts to attack him. They are fighting to the very extent Gohan fires a Kamehameha at Thorn witch was counterd by Thorns blast callled the Dragon of Might. they both let go of there blast and jump into the air and begain to fight once more. Thron elbows Gohan in the nose which causes him to bleed. Gohan isn't backing down he kicks Thron, but is blocked and thron punches him sevral times in the chest and face., Gohan falls crashing down to the ground. He stands back up breathing heavily, "You're stronger than I gave you for" Gohan tells Thron. "And you're weaker than I thought you were, hahaha!" Thorn replys. Gohan started to think that nothing could be done against these monsterous beings, as he failed to land any great hits onto them. Vegeta, meanwhile, continues to fight against the might of Zas, Shink and Veldome. "You do realise that you'll die sometime, righ, Princess of all Saiyans!" said Zas, smirking. "You dare insult the legacy my family has carried, and will continue to carry!?" yelled Vegeta, clutching his fists harder. "Enough of this blabble, time to fry up the fish!" said Shink, as they charge to Vegeta, grabbing his long Super Saiyan 3 hair, throwing him far from Mount Paozu. Meanwhile, Gohan is about to fall to Thorn... "Goodbye, little monkey!" said Thorn, preparing to stomp on Gohan's head, just like Nappa had tried to before years ago. As Thorn prepares for the final move, he feels a sharp kick on his face, and flys into one of the Mount Paozu mountains. "Who did tha- DAD!" Gohan yelled happily, As Goku was standing beside him, ready to fight. To be continued later..... Category:Story invented by Supreme Gogeta Category:Page added by Supreme Gogeta Category:Fan Fiction Category:Story invented by Nappa'sgoatee Category:Dragon Ball MT Category:Team Fan Fic